A Long Time
by Malcazia Oliveira
Summary: Deskripsi sebenarnya dari 'waktu yang lama' berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang.


**Title: A Long Time**

 **Author: Malcazia Oliveira**

 **Casts: Huang Zitao** **X Mayu Park (OC)**

 **Length: Ficlet**

 **Genre: AU, Romance**

 **Rate: Teen**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar menghilang rupanya. Yasudah, menghilang saja selamanya, _Panda Bodoh_!"

Seorang gadis tengah menggerutu sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya penuh kesal. Kalau mungkin, ingin sekali dirinya membanting koper yang sedang diseretnya saat ini.

Mayu Park sedang berada di puncak rasa kekesalannya lantaran 'orang terdekat' sekaligus 'temannya' yang selalu menemaninya selama ia menempuh pendidikan di negeri seberang tidak dapat dihubungi sejak semalam.

 _'Aku berencana menghilang untuk waktu yang lama'_ adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Huang Zitao padanya. Tanpa penjelasan, tanpa adanya salam perpisahan, laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja.

Menghilang.

Lenyap.

Ah, tentu saja. Mungkin dia bosan terus bertemu dan membantuku selama lima tahun terakhir ini, pikir Mayu. Yang jelas, Mayu jadi tidak sempat padanya sebelum kembali ke negara asalnya.

...

Walau begitu, Mayu tetap menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa sepulangnya ia ke rumah orangtuanya. Hanya saja seminggu kemudian Mayu mulai uring-uringan.

Minggu pertamanya tanpa Tao terasa aneh. Walaupun loginya mengtakan semuanya berjalan dengan normal, tapi hatinya berkata ini semua tidak benar. Akhir pekan tanpa Tao adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena biasanya, walau sesibuk apapun, mereka berdua akan selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi bersama di setiap akhir pekan.

...

Pagi itu Mayu rasa dirinya sudah tak lagi mampu membedakan antara alam mimpi dan kenyataan. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini dengan seenaknya menerobos mimpinya kini justru tetap memperlihatkan wujudnya bahkan setelah Mayu membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Mayu, selamat pagi. Aku—"

"Berhenti!"

Mayu mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya kala tangannya dapat merasakan fengan jelas kalau sosok Huang Zitao yang saat ini berada di depannya benar-benar nyata. Senyumannya hampir saja mekar kalau saja dirinya tidak ingat dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Sambil memasang wajah kesal, Mayu segera mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau bilang ingin menghilang untuk waktu yang lama, tapi ini baru sepuluh hari."

Mendengarnya, Tao justru tersenyum senang seolah Mayu baru sajamenyatakan perasaan padanya. "Kau pasti sangat merindukanku sampai-sampai kau menghitung dengan tepat sudah berapa hari aku pergi."

"Percaya diri sekali,"cibir Mayu seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ada rona kecil di sana yang harus segera disembunyikan.

Sebuah tepukan kecil Tao daratkan di kepala Mayu. Terang saja, saat ini wajah Mayu begitu menggemaskan di matanya.

"Dengar, bagiku sepuluh hari tanpa Mayu Park adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Dan itu sudah cukup menyiksaku, asal kau tahu."

"Kupikir kau bosan melihatku, bosan membantuku, dan bosan menjadi temanku, makanya kau pergi begitu saja."

"Untuk yang terakhir kurasa kau benar. Aku bosan kalau 'hanya' menjadi temanmu."

Ada sedikit sesak yang dirasakan Mayu saat Tao mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah. Dugaannya selama ini ternyata benar. Tao bosan padanya, pikirnya.

"Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak peka kalau mengira aku bosan padamu. Kebenarannya adalah, sejak awal kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman. Alasanku pergi adalah demi masa depanku, demi mengubah status hubungan kita. Aku menemui keluarga besarku dan mendiskusikan banyak hal bersama mereka. Dan mereka menyetujui pilihan masa depanku. Aku tahu kau sudah kembali ke Korea. Karena itu, setelah urusanku selesai aku langsung menyusulmu."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Tao sama sekali tidak memberikan pencerahan bagi Mayu. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terus menundukkan wajah, sembari menahan sesuatu yang berusaha menerobos keluar dari sudut matanya. Menyadari hal itu, Tao segera merengkuhnya, memberikan pelukan terhangat yang ia bisa.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kita tidak ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjadi teman. Karena itu, Mayu Park, menikahlah denganku."

 **FIN**


End file.
